


Simply Curious

by orphan_account



Category: Singularity North
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian would still very much like to know what is up with Freddy Herlihy. So he asks someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Curious

Hadrian observed his quarry hard at work. He scanned the room for any potential hostiles and discovering the lack of any stoic Heads of Security, he strode forward.

“Tell me, Miss Church,” he said approaching Jez at the ADD, “How do you manage to get lovelier every time I see you?”

“I moisturise,” Jez replied dryly not bothering to look in his direction. "Gents, you need to be on the lookout for a T-junction. It’s about seven metres ahead, take the left corridor.”

“Roger that, Jez,” Will's voice was tense and Hadrian suspected it had less to do with the potential predator ahead of him and the fact that Hadrian was talking to Jez.

The fellow really needed to make a move. While Hadrian wasn’t interested in Miss Church that way, he knew several other gentlemen who were.

“What can I do for you, Hadrian?” Jez asked, her fingers flying over her keyboard.

“Can’t I just be here to say hello?” he asked far too innocently. 

Jez snorted. “I highly doubt you’ve ever done anything without some kind of motive behind it.”

“I think I’m offended, Miss Church,” he said feeling a grin steal across his face.

“I think you’ll survive,” she said, still not looking at him. “What do you need?”

“Oh, so many things,” he said with a sigh.

She rolled her eyes, but a flush appeared on her face. He zeroed in on it.

“Am I making you nervous?”

“More like homicidal,” she said through clenched teeth. “I’m quite busy, you know.”

“Too busy for a friend?” he asked laying it probably too thick if the look she shot him was any indication. But, she tapped a button that muted her voice over the comms to the fellows in the field.

“What do you want, Hadrian?” she asked flatly.

He decided to just come out with it. “Freddy Herlihy. What’s the story there?”

Jez blinked. Clearly, she hadn’t been expecting that. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. “And I don’t know that I’d tell you even if I did.”

He nodded. “That’s fair enough.”

“Why are you interested?” she asked.

“No reason.” Jez’ stare was actually quite intimidating when she put her back into it. “Fine. We had a bit of a run-in the other week and I want to know what happened. No nefarious intentions, I can assure you.”

“The fact that you just used the word ‘nefarious’ makes me think otherwise,” she said. She tilted her head to the side and Hadrian fought the urge to straighten up. He just stared back at her.

“Okay, look,” she said. “I don’t know the details. All I know is that something happened to her a year or so ago. She was out of commission for about a month, but then came back, eager to work. She does her job impeccably and is very quick and bright. I like her. I consider her a friend. So be nice and don’t do anything that might make me do something horrible to you and then have to throw your body in the Thames. Understood?”

“Understood,” he said not bothering to hide a smile. “And thank you.”

“I hope I don’t regret telling you this,” she said more to herself than to him.

“You won’t,” he said. “I’m only interested in righting a wrong, nothing more.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Oh, my. Looks like we’ll make an honourable man out of you yet.”

“Perish the thought,” he said in mock horror. “Thank you, Jez.” Then he turned to leave.

Jez shook her head chuckling and re-opened her end of the comm, just as she opened her mouth to direct the team, Hadrian’s voice came from directly next to her ear.

“And Jez, if the dear Captain fails to make his move,” he said, “you know where to find me.”

Jez huffed. “Yes, I’ll know precisely where to find you. Six feet under with a headstone inscribed ‘Here lies Hadrian Stockbridge who really should have learned to quit while he was ahead.’ Now, go away.”

Hadrian chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before heading out of the Hub.

“Prat.” Jez sighed.

“Everything all right there, Jez?” Will asked, amusement quite clear in his voice.

“Oh, everything’s fine,” she said. “I think you’re almost to the nest. The heat signature is about ten metres away from your position.”

“Copy that.”


End file.
